


Last to Know

by MrRigger



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aggravation, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Riley finally decide to let everyone know about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Second Rilaya fic in less than a week. I don't know what's happening to me. More humorous than the last one, but not quite as much fluff either. Let me know what you think.

Maya was nervous. Anybody could tell that just by looking at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip, drumming her fingers against her leg, pacing back and forth in Riley’s room, and whenever she tried to sit down, her legs bounced and jittered until she had to get up and move again.

Riley looked frustratingly calm in comparison, but Maya had known her forever, and could see that she was just as nervous.

Maya and Riley had caused each other no end of heartache before they were ready to acknowledge the truth. They finally admitted that they both wanted more than just friendship from the other, and started dating. After that, they figured the hard part was over.

That was before they realized they’d have to tell everybody else, including their parents.

“Do we really have to do this?” Maya asked. “I really don't want your parents to ban me from ever seeing you again.”

“They won't do that, peaches, they love you,” Riley assured her, but the wrinkle in her forehead betrayed her.

Maya shook her head. “They're going to kill me for corrupting their baby girl.”

Riley crossed the room and wrapped Maya up in a hug. “If you're really that worried, we don't have to do this.”

Maya hugged Riley back and breathed in the scent of her hair. Riley could step out of a mud pit and still smell perfect.

“No, I want people to know,” Maya admitted. “We’ve kept this to ourselves long enough. I just… what if they don't think I'm good enough for you?”

Riley looked like Maya had slapped her in the face. “Peaches, what are you talking about?”

“Your parents are basically the best people ever, there’s no way they're not going to accept you,” Maya said quietly. “But they've only ever wanted the best for you. What if they don't think that's me?”

Riley cupped Maya’s chin and brought her face up to look her in the eyes. “That's ridiculous. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,” Riley whispered earnestly. “I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me.”

Riley lowered her face to press her lips against her girlfriend’s. Maya was going to keep the kiss short and sweet, rather than run the risk of being walked in on, but Riley clearly had other ideas.

God, if the Matthews had any idea what Riley’s kiss did to her, they'd never be worried about Maya corrupting their daughter again. More like the other way around.

Maya was panting and out of breath by the time Riley drew back with a smile that melted her heart every time. “Alright honey, let's do this.”

“Are you sure you don't need some more convincing?” Riley asked saucily.

Maya’s eyes widened. “You do any more convincing and I won't be able to think straight, much less talk to your parents.”

0oOo0

Maya nearly ran Riley over when she stopped short in the doorway to the main room of the Matthews apartment. And if she stayed behind her girlfriend, that was because she didn’t want to squeeze past Riley, not because she was hiding.

“Mom? Dad? Can we talk to you?” Riley asked nervously. “It’s important.”

Cory and Topanga looked up from where they were reading on the couch. “Sure thing, sweetie,” Topanga said as she placed a bookmark to keep her spot.

“We’ve got nothing but time, kiddo. Let’s rap.” Cory paused. “Do kids still say that?”

Topanga shook her head. “I don’t think they ever said that. If they did, you shouldn’t start.”

Cory slumped playfully on the couch. “Guess I’ll never be cool.”

Topanga leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’ll always be cool in my book.”

“Aww,” Riley cooed. Maya nudged her back. “Oh, right. Conversation?”

Her parents nodded and Riley led Maya by the hand to the couch. If Maya sat on the other side of Riley, well, she had seen how Cory chased Lucas out the window. Having to go through his daughter might slow him down.

“Okay, what’s so important?” Topanga asked with a touch of concern.

Riley took a deep breath and blew it out. “Okay. The first thing you have to do is promise not to get upset.”

“Deal,” Topanga said immediately.

“No problem,” Cory agreed.

“You have to understand, the past few months have been pretty confusing for me and Maya,” Riley started.

“Really confusing,” Maya confirmed.

“So if what we’re about to tell you seems like a shock, you should realize that it was an even bigger shock for us,” Riley continued.

Maya nodded. “Caught me completely by surprise.”

“And we weren’t really sure how to tell you before now. We weren’t trying to hide anything from you, we just had to work it out for ourselves before we could.”

“Well, I wish you would have come to us if you were having problems, but as long as you’re both okay, I suppose I can’t be too upset,” Cory said.

“Maybe you should just tell us,” Topanga suggested. “Like ripping off a band-aid.”

Maya put a hand on Riley’s back for support and could feel her steel herself. “Maya and I are dating.”

Cory and Topanga didn’t react.

“Each other.”

Still nothing.

“In a romantic fashion.”

“And?” Cory prompted.

“And we’re dating!” Riley exclaimed. “Why aren’t you reacting to this?”

Cory and Topanga looked at each other hesitantly. Maya got ready to bolt.

“Princess…”

“Sweetie…”

They looked at each other again and Topanga made a ‘go on’ motion. “You see, when you gave us such a big build up, we just thought the news would be a little less…”

“Obvious,” Topanga finished.

“Obvious?” Riley snapped.

“What’d’ya mean obvious?” Maya demanded.

“I mean obvious,” Cory said bluntly.

“We’ve both seen it,” Topanga said gently. “We were just waiting for you to say something.”

Maya shook her head in disbelief. “Wait a second. You’re telling me you knew?”

They both shrugged.

Riley was working her mouth, but no sound was coming out yet. Maya rubbed her back, she’d be okay in a minute. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We thought it was better for you to figure out on your own,” Topanga admitted. “And we didn’t want it to seem like we were confronting you, so we kept our mouths shut.”

“I just wish you’d been confident enough to come to us six months ago,” Cory said, putting a supportive hand on Riley’s knee.

Riley’s face twisted in confusion as her voice started working again. “Six months? I was dating Zay six months ago.”

“And I was dating Lucas,” Maya added.

“Really?” Cory asked incredulously. “When did you have time? You two spend all your time together.”

“You know, Lucas broke up with me because he said I never made time for him,” Maya mumbled in Riley’s ear.

“Zay said the same thing,” Riley whispered back.

“Honestly, I’ve been waiting for this conversation since you two hit middle school,” Topanga said.

“Seriously?” Riley and Maya chorused together.

“The anticipation was killing me, if it makes you feel any better,” Topanga offered.

“It does!” Riley shot back, running out of steam.

Maya had been ready for a very different confrontation. She’d been prepared for cautious acceptance, angry denial, furious outrage, even thinly veiled disgust. She had reactions planned for anything the Matthews threw at her, except this. She was not ready for Cory and Topanga telling them that they had known about Riley and Maya’s relationship for longer than it had existed.

Still, she had to make sure of one last thing. “So, I guess this means you approve? You’re not going to tell me to stay away from your daughter?”

“Didn’t work when you were five, why should I think it would work now?”

“Cory!”

“Sorry, sweetie.” Cory smiled apologetically at his wife before turning back to Maya. “If either of us had a problem with you and Riley, we would have said something a long time ago. You’re not as bad an influence as you seem to think, Maya. We trust you. Both of you.”

Maya blushed beet red and choked on the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. “Thank you, Mr. Matthews.”

“Thank you, dad.”

Cory’s face split in a wide grin. “Alright, bring it in, hug time!”

0oOo0

After the hugfest ended, Maya and Riley headed downstairs to Topanga’s. Maya’s mom was closing, so they’d have plenty of time to talk to her.

“I’ll do the talking this time. You took the lead with your parents, it’s only right I take the lead with my mom,” Maya decided.

“Right,” Riley nodded.

“No matter what, we’re in this together.”

“Right.”

“And your parents are in our corner if Mom freaks out.”

“Right.”

“And now I’m just stalling.”

“Right.”

“Riley.”

Riley shook herself as Maya’s words finally registered. “Oh, right.” Riley took Maya’s hand and pulled her into the bakery. “We have something to - oh, hey Uncle Shawn.”

The bakery was dark except for the lights behind the counter, and the only occupants were Maya’s mom and Shawn Hunter. “Hey you two,” he greeted. “What brings you two down here?”

Her mom smiled fondly. “I know you two have connections, but I’m afraid we’re officially closed. Already sent the day olds home with Luis. Don’t have anything to offer you.”

“That’s not why we’re here, Mom,” Maya started. “We wanted to talk to you about something important.”

Shawn stood up quickly and rocked back and forth on his heels. “Something important? In that case, I think I’ll wait outside.”

Maya stepped in front of him before Shawn made it two steps. “Actually, wait. I want you to be here too. You know, if you want to be here.”

Shawn took a moment to process that. “Okay, absolutely. If it’s important and you want me here, here I am. Katy?”

“Not going anywhere. Girls, I’m all ears.”

Maya looked at Riley and she nodded reassuringly. Maya squeezed her hand in response. “Riley and I are dating.”

“Oh, honey, is that all?” her mom asked. “You told me that weeks ago.”

“No we didn’t,” Maya challenged.

“Maya, I’m an actress. Words are only a small part of the performance. Body language says far more about a person than words ever could. You two have been dancing around each other for the past six months, and you finally got together three weeks and four days ago.”

“Three weeks, four days, eleven hours, and twenty seven minutes ago,” Riley corrected automatically. Then she pointed at Shawn. “You’re not surprised. Why aren’t you surprised?”

“I saw it the moment I met you two. And your dad told me.”

Riley continued her interrogation. “You’ve been talking to my father? When?”

“Almost daily.”

Riley snapped her fingers. “That’s right, you two are freakishly connected.”

“Indeed we are.”

Maya shook her finger between the two adults. “So, you two don’t have any problems with this?”

Her mom shook her head and smiled at them. “You’ve got a good catch there, Maya. Don’t let her get away.”

“I won’t,” Maya promised, and knew she meant it.

Shawn stepped forward and clasped Riley’s shoulders. “And you, you may be the daughter of my best friend, but if you hurt Maya, I’m gonna have to come down on you like a ton of bricks.”

“Okay,” Riley agreed happily.

Shawn pulled them both into a hug, and her mom joined a moment later.

“Hey Riley?”

“Yeah peaches?” Riley’s voice was a little muffled from talking into Shawn’s chest.

“Is it just me, or is this freakishly easy?”

“Well, we’ve still got to tell our friends.”

“Right.” Maya nodded to herself. Their luck had been too good so far. No doubt it was going to fall apart soon.

0oOo0

Maya and Riley sat down at the lunch table in the Abigail Adams High School cafeteria. They had rubbernecked in line, so Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were already there.

“Ladies,” Farkle greeted.

“Farkle,” they responded flatly.

“Alright, what’s up with you two?” Zay asked. “You’ve both been quiet all morning, so we’re concerned.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Riley said. “But we’re fine.”

Zay cleared his throat. “Let me rephrase. The longest time I’ve ever seen either one of you stay quiet was about three and a half minutes, so we’re concerned.”

“Let’s just tell them,” Maya said, and reached for Riley’s hand under the table.

Riley was already reaching for her. “Okay.”

“Riley and I are dating,” Maya declared, daring the boys to say anything.

Lucas dropped his burger back on his plate. “Are you freaking kidding me?”

Zay banged the table with his fist. “Unbelieveable. Absolutely unbelieveable.”

Finally, a reaction Maya was ready to deal with. “Oh no. You two broke up with us. You don’t get to be upset with us now.”

“Of course we do,” Lucas argued. “You just cost me ten bucks.”

That brought Maya up short. “We did what now?”

“I had you down for coming out two weeks ago in the pool,” Lucas explained. “You couldn’t have said something sooner?”

“Two weeks ago? What are you complaining about?” Zay wondered. “If you two kept your mouths shut until tomorrow, I’d be rolling in it.”

“People were betting on when we’d start dating?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, like fifty people,” Lucas confirmed. “We all picked dates on when you’d go public.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Maya muttered as she dropped her head to the table.

“My parents knew before us, your mom knew before us, even Uncle Shawn knew before us, and he’s hardly ever in town,” Riley listed off. “And now people were betting on us? Peaches, how were we the last people to know that we were dating?”

“I don’t know, honey, I don’t know.” Maya looked at Farkle. “Hey, Farkle. What’s your take on this?”

Farkle shrugged. “Hey, you two are my favorite people in the world right now. You just won me five hundred bucks.”

Zay stared at Farkle. “Man, you won?”

“Predictive statistical modeling software I wrote myself, and I’ve known them both since first grade. Nobody else stood a chance.”

0oOo0

Maya rubbed Riley’s knee out of view of the camera as she dialed the video chat number for her Uncle Eric. He lived in Washington DC nearly all the time, and hadn’t been to visit in almost a year. And just to make sure, Riley had asked her dad if she had said anything to Eric, and he promised he hadn’t. There was no way he’d heard the news yet.

The video chat connected and they were treated to a close up of Eric’s nose before he moved back. “Hey, Uncle Eric, I wanted to tell you something,” Riley started excitedly.

“Ooh, have you and Maya finally admitted your true feelings and declared your undying love and affection, starting the next great Cory and Topanga style relationship?”

“Argh!”


End file.
